Joey and Lauren -Hurt
by JLSterForEver
Summary: My outtake of todays episode...
1. Chapter 1

**Based on tonight's episode after Cora has a go at Joey and Lucy once again.**

"_You broke her heart Joey_" Cora's words spun round and round in Joeys head. He looked up at Lucy's face and saw the sides of her mouth go upwards. It all fit together and made sense. It _was_ Lucy who spiked Laurens drink. He downed the rest of his beer and looked up at her, Lucy doing the same. He leaned in, her doing the same as she thought Joey was going to kiss her. He dodged her lips and went to her ear and whispered "I know what you did Lucy, and I hate you for it" and walked away.  
"Joey!" Her shrill voice screeched in Joeys ears.  
"What?" He said shrugging his shoulders looking at her.  
"Where are you going? What about me?" She said.  
Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this bitch really asking those questions?  
"Where im going? Well back to the love of my life who's probably heartbroken in bed cause of _YOU_ Lucy! Cause you were jealous" He said making sure the whole pub could hear him. "And for the second answer" He said walking towards her. "You were nothing but a game for me. I went with you just so I could make Derek angry. And guess what? It worked" He spat in her face and walked out of the pub, not before looking at Cora who had a proud smile on her face.

He ran across the square and knocked on number 5 where Lauren and her family, excluding Max, were having tea.  
"I'll get it" Abi said and got up out of her chair to see her cousin in the soaking rain. Thank god it was raining otherwise Abi wouldn't have saw his tears.  
"I need to talk to Lauren, please" he croaked.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIII, Erm its Friday and im 14 so nothings better than uploading something on Fanfiction tbh(:.  
Hope you enjoy xo**

* * *

"I think you should go Joey, she doesn't want to see you" Abi said, closing the door. Joey put his foot as a barrier to stop the door from closing.  
"You don't understand Abi, I NEED to see her. I need to tell her something" Joey pleaded.  
"What is it? You can tell me." Abi said, raising her eyebrow.  
"Tell her. That I love her. And that I know everything" He croaked. "And that I'm so so sorry I didn't believe her over Lucy. I was tryna do what was best for her" He said tears now flowing down his cheeks furiously.  
Looking at how broken he and her sister were, she felt sorry for him.  
She saw Joey walk down the stairs and slide down the brick wall, breaking down in tears in the rain.  
Lauren crept up behind Abi and her heart broke into over a million pieces seeing him in that position. But that was her this morning.  
"He said he loves you, and he's sorry. He also knows everything and he was trying to do the best for you" Abi whispered, still in shock after seeing her toughest cousin break down right in front of her.  
Lauren let out a sob as she shook her head and ran up the stairs in tears. She ran into her bedroom and flopped on her bed in tears. Her heart breaking each second.

Joey stood up, out of his crouching position and stared at Lauren's house, sighing he crossed the road and sat down at the place Derek died. Even though Derek wasn't the best dad, Joey needed him right now.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lauren woke up, her face groggy from all the tears she cried last night. Last night. She replayed everything that happened in her head. Eating. Abi talking to Joey. Joey telling Abi that he knows everything. Joey breaking down. Her heart breaking. Again. All these things led up to her being who she is now. She went to the bathroom and washed her face then walked downstairs, shocked to see Tanya giving Joey, who was covered in a blanket and a towel around his shoulder hot chocolate. She looked at him. His face was paler and his eyes were blank. Emotionless.  
"Alright darling? You fancy anything for breakfast" Lauren shook her head and sped out of the kitchen and into the living room where she saw her sister staring into space.  
"Abs, why is he here?" Lauren asked, sitting next to her younger sister.  
"He fell asleep in the rain, where Derek died. Now he's warming himself up." Abi stated, getting up and walking out.  
Lauren felt so guilty, if only she had let him talk to her, she probably would have forgiven her and he would have got home safely.

She heard someone coughing really badly and Tanya screaming, running into the kitchen Lauren paled at what she saw. Joey coughing blood.

**Review for the next chapter...I think this is going to be a full story...don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3-Finale

**Heey everyone, last chapter for this story cause I really need to focus on my other one 'What about us'. I upload fro that every Monday and Thursday so stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. **

**Review, Review, Revieeew xx**

**Follow me on Twitter JLSterForEver26 :D**

* * *

_"Joey Branning?" _

Lauren heard the doctor call Joeys name and instantly stood up.

"I'm his cousin" Lauren stated. The doctor nodded and continued to talk.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but Joey has got a failed kidney due to excessive drinking in the past couple of days as his kidney has been broken down." The doctor said. Lauren's eyes filled with tears. Excessive drinking, this was partly her fault. If only she had chosen to buy herself a drink. No, she had to stop. Honestly, after all these years she thought everything was her fault. But not anymore. She gave up on thinking everything was her fault.

"Is there a way to fix this?" Lauren asked, hoping she could donate her kidney to Joey.

"Well, we would prefer this to be done by a sibling? Also done as soon as possible." the doctor said raising his eyebrow.

"Alice! I'll call her and ask her to come; can you give me ten minutes or so?" Lauren said and tuned pulling her phone out of her pocket to call Alice.

"_Hello?"_

"Alice, it's me, Lauren."

_"What's wrong Lauren?"_

"It's Joey, he's in the hospital cause he's been drinking too much the past couple of days and his kidneys broken down. They also think it's best for Joey to get a kidney donated seeing as he only has one."

_"I'll be right there, bye"_

"Bye" Lauren said and cut off the phone.

"Err, excuse me Miss Branning? Is it possible for you to give me your cousin Alice's details so we can take her into surgery straight away?"

"Yeah sure" Lauren said and answered all the questions. As soon as that ended Alice came running into the waiting area where Lauren was standing and gave her a hug.

"This is all my fault Alice, if only I had let him come inside and talk to me, this wouldn't have happened." Lauren said hysterically crying in Alice's arms. While Alice was attempting to make Lauren stop crying the doctor came up to them and told them it was time for the operation. The two female Brannings hugged and walked separate ways. Alice to her operation and Lauren to her seat.

Six agonizing hours later Lauren was finally given the new s that Joeys operation had been a success and that he was awake and allowed to see him. She crept to the door and opened it and walked up to Joey.

"Babe.." He croaked and Lauren's tears started to flow.

"I'm here for you Joey, forever and always" Lauren said, tears streaking down her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Loz, I swear I didn't…I love you, so much." Joey said.

Lauren moved her head downwards and Joey upwards, they met halfway and kissed a soft, passionate kiss. Finally, their hurt from the past days had been healed.

THE END.

* * *

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed this xo**


End file.
